


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by changcutie



Series: I caught me an innocent kitten [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Times, Hand Jobs, I love em, I sneaked in a little plot whaaaat, Jooheon is mentioned, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Wonkyun, boss Wonho, but even the sex is drawn out, innocent Changkyun, lusting, sex doesn't happen until the very very end, thirst, timid Changkyun, very drawn out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonho is having a little trouble with his new secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of doing my other fics like a good girl, I wrote this.
> 
>  **WARNING:** very awful smut. Lower your expectations. Nothing exciting happened lol
> 
> I don't really write smut fics okay?

### Curiosity Killed the Cat

Wonho has been feeling a little... aroused lately. Ever since he hired Changkyun as his new secretary, he'd been feeling this weird "attraction" for the younger man. Changkyun was young and good looking, that was already a given. He had these nice set of eyes that could be described as cat-like. It curved inwards sharply and had a slightly droopy touch to it at the edges of his eyes. He had a sharp nose and cute pink, plush lips that had Wonho thinking very inappropriate thoughts. He had a lithe and delicate body that the older man would very much like to kiss and mark as his own. He wanted to make that smooth skin bloom with his love bites, hear him whine as he did so. Wonho loved his hands. He had these short slim fingers that he'd imagine the younger man push up his taint sinfully or delicately wrap around his dick, pumping him to completion. But really, what had Wonho lusting over him was because of his _innocence_. Changkyun lived and breathed innocence. He was the very epitome of the word. He was eager to please and always helped Wonho around as much as he could. He listened attentively whenever Wonho talked to him. His beautiful eyes trained on his face and brows scrunched in concentration. He was also the type who was excessively kind to a fault. Or it could be that he was just plainly naive. He doesn't see anything wrong when he's given heavy workload. Instead, he'd diligently work on it. He doesn't even notice it when he's clearly being taken advantage of, only seeing nothing but good intention in other people. At first, Wonho had been a little peeved at his attitude. He had thought Changkyun was just doing all of this just to kiss his ass. He purposely gave a ton of paperwork to him gauging to see if his facade will break. But the younger man would always just smile at him. Then later when he was deep into work, Changkyun would slip inside and leave a cup of coffee and a sandwhich with a note attached to it saying he should take care of his health. Wonho soon saw that Changkyun wasn't faking anything. He was just naturally born that way. Changkyun was so painfully pure and innocent that it made Wonho want to corrupt his little soul. He wanted to tie him in his bed and make him scream out his name in delirious pleasure. He wanted him bent over every fucking surface, crying, begging for him as he fucked into him. He wanted that pure little mouth stringing dirty words and sucking on his dick until he choked on it. He wanted to own him, make him his. He wants. No, he _needs_. 

~*~

Wonho watched with careful eyes as Changkyun bustled around his office. Today, his secretary was helping him clean up the office because embarassingly, his place was a little messy.

Wonho had been stranded in his office for a bit now, busy poring over a new contract and some financial readings. They were a number of mugs littering around the office; a result of his all-nighter and some scattered sheets of paper that he had thrown in a fit of anger (his sales were decreasing this year). When Changkyun came in early morning, he insisted on tidying up a bit. He felt guilty for burdening the sweet boy but when met with a sight like th one he was seeing now, he wasn't going to complain.

The young secretary was currently bending down to pick up the pieces of paper strewn across the floor. Wonho watched the way his round bottom thrusted upwards in the air, black slacks hugging the globes comfortably. He could feel his dick stir inside his pants as he imagined Changkyun in his sheets with his ass in the air begging for him to ruin him. He could already imagine his wrecked and tear streaked face as he cums with Wonho's name on his lips. The CEO gulped heavily at the thought, feeling hot and bothered so suddenly.

But despite his discomfort, he couldn't look away. His secretary was too delectable. He bit back a groan when Changkyun folded his body in half again to reach for a paper. His eyes were trained on the other man's ass when all of a sudden, Changkyun whirled around to look up at him questioningly. He must've felt the way Wonho was staring at him. "Is something wrong sir?" He asked in concern.

 _Yes. I'm feeling really horny and I want to fuck that pretty hole of yours._ Is what runs through his head. But he kept quiet. That was just inappropriate. He opted instead to shake his head 'no' as an answer, keeping his mouth shut lest he says something mentally scarring to the poor boy. Changkyun smiled at him like the angel he is. "Oh, okay. I will put these here sir. Is that alright?"

 _How about I put my dick in your mouth instead?_ "Sure. Thank you Changkyun." He said, voice strained. The young man smiled at him beautifully and Wonho almost lost his self-control. Hs hands were twitching to grab Changkyun to pin him on the floor and fuck him senseless. "No problem. I'll be going back to my desk now sir." Changkyun answered lightly, still smiling.

Wonho nodded his head, giving him an okay to leave. The secretary bowed a perfect 90 degees, giving his frustrated boss a very nice image of his backside (and apparently some flexibility) before taking his leave. Wonho watched him go with restraint and agitation. He breathed in deeply to try and control himself. He was just about to go back to his paperwork when he noticed Changkyun's ass swaying. It was fucking _swaying_. His hips moved from side to side as he walked and Wonho watched, entranced. He could feel a bulge starting to form on the front of his pants. He gripped his pen a little tighter.

Fuck...

~*~

Wonho groaned and sat back on his chair. He was taking a break from work, too exhausted to continue. His eyes were threatening to close on him, urging him to sleep. But he really couldn't afford to do so at the moment. He was flooded with work. He stretched and flexed his tired muscles, groaning at the pleasing burn. He sighed as he stared at the depressing pile of paperwork. He needed more coffee for this, preferably something stronger.

He walked out of the door to ask Changkyun for another cup of coffee but was greeted by an empty desk. He stared at it in bewilderment. He checked the time, twelve noon. Maybe Changkyun went out for lunch? He tried to reason out. But then his secretary usually asked him for permission before he went out. Wonho frowned but went downstairs anyways. He really needed that coffee.

When he reached the break room, he saw Changkyun inside fixing a cup of coffee. He smiled fondly and was about to step inside when he noticed a red head walk up to Changkyun. He frowned when he saw the man stepping closer. Who the heck was this guy? 

Wonho hid slightly to watch them interact. The two men were busy talking but unfortunately, Wonho was too far to hear. He, however, was able to see. He watched Changkyun laugh at something the red head said as the latter shot him a dimpled smile. Then the man scootched closer and placed his hand on Changkyun's waist. Wonho suddenly felt white hot fury spike in his system when he saw that. That was supposedly his.

To make things worse, Changkyun didn't seem bothered by it at all. Even though the hand was starting to wander around. He could see the hand go lower until it's resting on Changkyun's hips. The red head leaned in and whispered something to his secretary's ears making the latter laugh once more. Wonho gritted his teeth. "Okay, enough." He muttered angrily as he walked in.

"Changkyun." he said sternly, voice taut. He knew he was acting irrationally but at that moment he couldn't quite care.

The two men in the room turned around to face him. The red head seemed to pick up on the mood as he looked to be a little nervous to see Wonho glowering at him so heatedly. But Changkyun seemed unperturbed. Like he wasn't allowing himself to be felt up just moments ago. Although to his credit, he did seem a little concerned. "Sir, I'm sorry. I was just about to go up with your coffee." he smiled cheerfully and held up the steaming mug in the air. "I'm sorry it took so long." Wonho grunted in reply, still looking at the man beside Changkyun. Changkyun's companion shuffled uncomfortably.

His secretary blinked cluelessly staring at the way Wonho was looking at his companion rather intensely. Then he suddenly clapped his hands. His mouth formed a cute tiny 'o' shape. "Oh! Have you met my friend sir? I don't think you have. This is Lee Jooheon." He said happily as he gestured to the red head.

Wonho looked at the man and exchanged a terse handshake with him, glaring at this Jooheon guy. "Nice to meet you." He said coldly. Jooheon smiled shakily and returned the sentiment. Wonho ignored him as he turned to Changkyun. "Up into my office, now." he said icily.

Changkyun seemed confused as he hurriedly walked past Wonho, offering a small goodbye to Jooheon as he scurried past them to run up to his office. Wonho watched him go before spinning around. The red head, Jooheon, just stood around idly. Wonho stared him down, watching him squirm. When he was satisfied that he'd made him squirm enough, he turned and went back to his office. He'll deal with him later.

When he reached his office, he opened the door and saw Changkyun standing by his desk. The man was fiddling with Wonho's pen, stroking it with a finger. When he heared the door close, he looked up. Before Changkyun can say anything, he spoke up first. "Sit."

His secretary complied, still looking confused. Wonho ignored the questioning look and waited until he's standing directly over Changkyun before speaking. "Changkyun, do you understand that I do not tolerate flirting in the office especially in the break room?" Changkyun looked up at him, frowning. "Flirting? What do you mean sir?" the younger asked sounding genuinely confused. "Did I do something wrong? Is flirting a bad thing?"

Wonho fell silent and stared at him in concentration. Changkyun was looking up at him in apprehension. "Changkyun," he began. "Do you know what it means when a man touches you in certain places?"

Changkyun cocked his head to the side. "Certain places... Whatever do you mean sir?" He asked questioningly. "I'm not sure I get what you mean." Wonho observed his secretary for a bit before he suddenly rested his hand on Changkyun's thigh and caressed it gently. Changkyun stared at his hand in alarm. He could see a light pink start to dust the younger man's smooth cheeks. Wonho crooned internally. His secretary was so cute. He smirked as he spoke again enjoying himself. "Certain places like here..." He continued voice going lower.

Wonho's hand slowly started to trail upwards, smoothing over the fabric, thumb creating circles on his inner thigh. Changkyun inhaled sharply. "Sir..." he whispered shakily, eyes wide. Wonho ignored him, still touching him. Changkyun's face turned a darker red and he nibbled on his bottom lip nervously. Wonho caught sight of the action, getting snagged by the simple act. He watched the soft looking lips glisten in the light slowly starting to get aroused.

"Do you understand how painful it is to watch you teasingly traipse around in my office all day, tempting me when I know I can't touch you?" Wonho growled out as his hands still in its descent. "Do you understand a man's desire Changkyun?" he said coarsely, gripping Changkyun's thigh harshly as he said the words.

Changkyun gasped. His frantic eyes staring at Wonho's own darkening ones. "Even now you tempt me." Wonho whispered staring at Changkyun's moist and parted lips. "Sir..." Changkyun whispered but stopped. Wonho watched the younger man wet his lips in nervousness. The older man followed the movement carefully, watching Changkyun's tongue poke out of his mouth and slip back inside. Wonho's self-restraint snapped.

He leaned in to kiss Changkyun hard. His secretary released a gasp. He could feel Changkyun's hands come up to his chest, pushing lightly. He grabbed Changkyun's wrists in one hand and used his other hand to cup Changkyun's face. He kissed him fiercely, hungrily. Pouring out all of his pent up frustration into the kiss, claiming Changkyun's lips with his own. Suddenly, he heared a whimper. His lust filled mind immediately cleared and he released Changkyun. The younger man was staring up at him, eyes a little glazed over but clouded with fear and confusion. Changkyun didn't speak. Wonho felt the dread settle in his stomach. "Changkyun," he called out cautiously. "I'm so sorry."

His secretary remained silent. "Changkyun, please speak to me." Wonho whispered fearfully, gripping the other man's arms gently. Changkyun doesn't respond at first but he recovered quickly. He looked up at Wonho. "I-I would like to go back to my desk now sir." Changkyun said shakily, averting his gaze soon after. Wonho felt a lump form in his throat. 

"Okay."

Changkyun immediately fled the scene, closing the doors softly after him. Wonho struggled to swallow back the guilt as he slumped on his chair. He rubbed at his face tiredly and released a long sigh. "Shit."

~*~

Wonho knew he fucked up when Changkyun started to subtly avoid him. His once radiant smiles were more restrained, almost fearful. Changkyun seemed much more timid now. It put Wonho in so much pain to see him shy away from him. If he couldn't bear constantly being sexually attracted to Changkyun, he found out that it was much more worse seeing him this afraid of him.

Wonho watched as Changkyun puttered about with his paperwork, arranging them neatly. "Here," Wonho said as handed him a folder. "I need 6 copies of this as well." Changkyun nodded meekly and cautiously took the files from Wonho's hands. For some reason his face was bright red. But Wonho's mind was too preoccupied with guilt to even comprehend it. Changkyun's hands suddenly made contact with his and the younger man flinched away making the files scatter on the floor. Changkyun squeaked and hurriedly dived for the floor. "I'm so sorry sir!" He said while trying to gather the mess.

"Changkyun, it's okay." He answered and helped him pick up the papers. Their hands accidentally met when the both of them attempted to pick up the same file. Changkyun's face reddened a bit more when he felt Wonho's bigger hands envelop his making his hand twitch underneath his boss'. Wonho immediately retracted his hand as apologies spilled out of his mouth.

Changkyun nodded mutely and gathered the rest of the things, snatching the ones in Wonho's hands and scurrying out of the room. The man sighed dejectedly. How will he fix this mess?

~*~

Wonho was sitting in his chair when Changkyun came in. The younger man seemed nervous but Wonho's used to it by now. After their mini "accident" Changkyun had been actively frisky around him. He smiled at Changkyun hoping it would ease him a little. It seemed to work because the other man's shoulders lost some of its terseness. "Do you want something Changkyun?" He asked gently.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about something sir." His secretary wheezed out with difficulty. Wonho frowned, his pulse starting to speed up. He suddenly felt very anxious. "Sure Changkyun." He replied with a smile, trying to placate both the nervous man and his own disconcert.

Changkyun took a deep breath before staring at Wonho intensely. "I-I want to learn." Wonho blanked out. "Excuse me?"

Changkyun's cheeks started to redden. "I want to learn... about a man's desire." he said slowly, blushing a deep shade of red. Wonho stared at him disbelievingly. Was he hearing things correctly? Did Changkyun just ask him about-

"Changkyun," he started to say, trying to make sense of things but Changkyun interrupted him. "I couldn't stop thinking about what happened." He said softly. "No matter how much I tried, I keep remembering it and whenever I think about it, I feel..." he paused, struggling to explain himself. "I feel weird. I suddenly feel hot and my.. my.. down there it suddenly..." he trailed off, embarrassed. Wonho understood. "Please, I want you to teach me." He said shyly.

Wonho stared at Changkyun in silence. The younger man was absolutely red by now. His cheeks were flushed and rosy. He could feel his blood begin to stir just by watching him. He wanted to take up the offer but he couldn't act selfishly again. He had to be sure. Changkyun was still so painstakingly sweet and innocent that Wonho felt the need to protect him. He couldn't bear it if he hurted him again.

"Changkyun, are you sure about this?" Wonho asked. "There's no backing out after this." Changkyun seemed to be considering this for a moment before he stared at him levelly.

"Yes."

Wonho smiled gently. "Then come closer." Changkyun walked towards him cautiously, looking unsure of himself. Wonho just smiled encouragingly. When he got near enough, the older man pulled him closer. He patted his lap, signalling for him to climb on. The younger complied immediately. He straddled Wonho, thighs pressing against his own. He looked at his boss unsurely, clueless of what he should do next. Wonho took the initiative.

He captured Changkyun's soft lips with his own, groaning at the feel of them. He missed the feeling of his plush lips against his. Changkyun kissed him back this time, lips clumsy and inexperienced. But his eagerness made up for the lack of skill. Wonho smiled and guided him to a smooth rhythm, lips smacking noisily. His hands came to rest upon Changkyun's hips, caressing them gently. Changkyun's own hands were placed on his shoulder and the younger man gripped on them tightly as they continued to kiss.

When Wonho nibbled on his bottom lip, Changkyun made a soft little sound. Taking the opportunity, Wonho slid his tongue inside Changkyun's hot mouth. He met Changkyun's own tongue, playing with it. The younger responded almost immediately, quick to learn. Their tongues battled for a bit before Wonho retreated. Changkyun whined when he withdrew, chasing after the addicting sensation. Wonho just laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips to placate him. "Such an eager kitten." he murmured.

He pecked him again before he trailed kisses on Changkyun's jaw down to his neck. Changkyun let out small little gasps at the sensation, a hand coming up to grip at Wonho's hair. When the older man bit a hickey into his neck, the younger moaned out his name. "H-Hoseok!"

Wonho stilled. Changkyun realized his mistake and immediately blubbered apologies. "I'm so sorry sir! It just slipped out. I won't call you by your name anymore." he said hurriedly, face contorted with anxiousness. Wonho smiled at him. "Actually no. I like the way my name sounds coming out of your mouth. You are more than welcome to call me by my real name." Changkyun smiled at him shyly, eyelashes fluttering. His face was red when he nodded and said a quiet, "Okay."

Wonho kissed him in the mouth again, unable to stop himself. Changkyun was just so adorable. But the innocent peck didn't last long. Wonho lost himself to the feeling and soon enough, their kisses turned a little heated. They locked lips eagerly as soft smacking noises filled the air. Wonho's hands started to wander around Changkyun's body. He tugged at the younger's dress shirt, tearing it off his slacks. His hands immediately attacked the skin underneath, touching the soft skin. He prompted Changkyun to remove his top, wanting to see what's underneath. Changkyun did as he was told. When he successfully removed his clothing, Changkyun looked at him and shyly covered his body.

"Don't hide it love, I want to see." Changkyun blushed but complied to the command. Wonho took his time to appreciate the beauty before him. Changkyun's body was lean with only just the slight hint of muscles in them. He was fair and flawless with two pert pink nipples in his chest. Wonho sucked in a breath at the sight. He took one in his mouth, giving it a gentle suck. Changkyun gasped at the sensation, his hand squeezing almost painfully at his shoulders. "Hoseok..." Changkyun moaned again. "Hoseok, that feels really good."

Wonho grinned in delight when he heared his name being spoken. He had dreamt of this for so long. He released Changkyun's nipple, wanting to see the younger's face. Changkyun's face was flushed with arousal, eyes a little glazed from the lust. His lips were swollen and pink, thouroughly kissed. Wonho could feel his dick harden at the sight. "Hoseok..." Changkyun called again and Wonho marvelled at the sound. "It-It hurts..." the younger trailed off, sounding frustrated.

"What does baby?" He whispered huskily. Changkyun whined and pointed at his own dick. "Down there, it hurts. I don't know why it keeps doing that but it hurts." Changkyun whimpered. Wonho kissed him gently. "That's normal baby. That happens when you're feeling aroused." Wonho moved a hand and cupped Changkyun. His secretary let out a high pitched whine. "N-no! What are you do..ing?!" Changkyun squeaked but it got broken by yet another moan. His face was red with embarrassment. "I'm making you feel better just trust me."

Wonho started to rub him through his slacks and Changkyun moaned again. "That... That feels good..." he whispered. Wonho leaned in and kissed Changkyun again, grinding his hand harder. "Hoseok... Hoseok... Oh, Hoseok!" Changkyun moaned out, arching his back.

Wonho groaned at the sight. His dick was painfully hard now, straining against his underwear. "Changkyun, you're so beautiful." he whispered in wonder, taking a nipple in his mouth again.

Changkyun let out a strangled sob at the new sensations, overwhelmed. He could feel the spike of pleasure across his nerves, making him cry out. He started to instinctually thrust in the hand holding him, craving for more. He could feel the build up of pleasure in overwhelming waves and he felt himself teetering at an unfamiliar edge. He scrambled for it. All of a sudden, Wonho released him.

Changkyun whined at the lost, opening the eyes he had unconsciously closed. "W-why did you stop?" he asked, voice a throaty whisper. "We need to take off our clothes before we continue." He started to rip off his tie, followed by his top. When he was completely topless he saw Changkyun gaze at him in wonder. He smirked satisfyingly.

Wonho prided himself in his great physique. He never skipped out on gym and the result was a delightful six pack abs, defined biceps and a taut chest. "Can I... Can I touch you?" Changkyun asked shyly, eyes roaming around his body in childish amazement. Wonho's dick twitched in his pants, both very endeared and very aroused. "Sure." he said, watching Changkyun intently.

The younger man reached out to touch his chest. His soft hands skimming around gently. He barely touched the skin, as if afraid he'll tarnish it. But at Wonho's encouragement, he grew bolder. His hands travelled lower, grazing past Wonho's nipples and into his abdomen. Wonho's adam's apple bobbed as he watched Changkyun stare and touch him. His penis was really starting to ache now, enjoying the feeling of Changkyun's hand on his torso. He wanted nothing more than to take Changkyun right there and then. But he restrained himself.

Changkyun's hands caressed his waist before he leaned forward and placed a soft shy kiss on Wonho's shoulder. He started to place kisses up his shoulder, imitating Wonho's previous actions, trailing them all the way his neck and jaw to place one final kiss on Wonho's lips. When he was done, he retracted and watched him through his lashes. Wonho growled appreciatively, grabbing Changkyun to kiss him again.

He tugged at Changkyun's slacks in a silent order to take it off. The boy complied once more, removing his belt and then his bottoms and finally, his underwear. He chucked his clothes on the floor, hurriedly sitting on Wonho. His cheeks were aflame as he sat, embarrased to be in the nude. Wonho tutted when Changkyun moved to cover himself. "I told you, no hiding."

Changkyun went redder but he didn't cover himself. Wonho then lifted Changkyun off his lap and into his desk, pushing the things off the surface. "You're so beautiful Chankyun, you mustn't hide yourself." Wonho whispered, kissing him again.

Then he moved lower to level himself with Changkyun's prick. His dick was standing up tall, delicately red with a little bead of precum pushing out at the tip. Wonho kissed the tip, tasting his essence and Changkyun squeaked out once more, surprised. "Hoseok..." he whimpered. "What are you d-doing?"

Wonho shushed him and licked up his shaft. Changkyun let out a string of Hoseok's sobbing at the end. Wonho suddenly took Changkyun in his mouth, giving it a light suck. The younger man buckled over, gasping and moaning. He gripped Wonho's hair, tugging on it. Wonho continued sucking, tasting the spurts of precum ejaculating from Changkyun's prick. He bobbed his head, fondling at Changkyun's balls and the man cried out. He continued to assault Changkyun's manhood ripping moan after moan from his throat.

Wonho pressed his tongue against Changkyun's slit, feeling the push of more precum fall into his mouth. He sucked at the bulbuous tip before going down once more. Changkyun sobbed his name out. Then all of a sudden, Changkyun goes rigid. "Hoseok... Hoseok... I feel wei..rd.." Changkyun choked out. "S-something's coming!" he moaned out and gripped him tighter. "Hoseok, stop!" Changkyun said in panic, wanting to warn him. Wonho simply ignored his precaution. Changkyun's body convulsed and he shot his load on his mouth, crying out in pleasure. Wonho allowed him ride out his orgasm, caressing his hips gently.

Then Wonho swallowed Changkyun's come and stood up. The younger man looked up at him in a daze. He kissed Changkyun on the lips and the boy kissed back languidly. Changkyun rested his arms around Wonho's neck, content. They kissed lazily as the younger man revelled in his post-orgasm.

But then Changkyun suddenly broke away from the kiss. A worried pout formed on his lips. "We still have to take care of you." He whispered in answer when he saw Wonho's questioning look. But the older man only smiled. "You don't have to." He said gently, nuzzling Changkyun affectionately. He was just so precious.

"But I want to." he said earnestly. "I want to make you feel good too." Wonho's heart tugged at the honest determination on Changkyun's face, wondering how someone like him could exist. The younger boy tugged at his belt, starting to loosen the buckle. Wonho breathed heavily through his nose, watching as the boy flung the leather away. He pulled at his pants and boxers all in one go, letting the material pool below. Changkyun blushed when he saw Wonho's naked form, not used to seeing something like this. But he moved his hands and shyly held his dick. His small hands struggled to hold the girth. Wonho inhaled sharply. Then Changkyun started pumping his hands. "I-it's like this right?" he asked unsurely. "I've never done this but I heard... things." he confessed.

Wonho let out a groan, loving the sensation of soft hands on his straining dick. "Yes," he rasped out. "You're doing great baby." Changkyun tightened his grip, pumping a little faster feeling a little encouraged by the praise. Wonho kissed him again, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. He licked at the roof of Changkyun's mouth, lapping inside his hot cavern. He broke away to groan again when he felt fingernails lightly scratch at his sensitive prick. The sensation sending spikes of pleasure running up and down his body.

Changkyun moved his hand as fast as he can, sensing Wonho's ascent to an orgasm. He watched with fascination when he felt the meaty thing in his hand twitch. He could see pearly white liquid trickling at the tip and out of curiosity, he brought a hand up to taste it. Wonho felt his mouth go dry at the scene. His dick twitched again.

Changkyun seemed to be contemplating something before he went on his knees. He opened his mouth and licked kittenishly at Wonho's tip, tasting him. The older man keened at the sensation. He's only ever dreamt of this and he's gotta admit, the real thing was so much more better.

Changkyun was still licking, pink tongue poking out of his mouth and Wonho felt like he could come from the sight alone. The younger was looking up at him expectantly, gauging to see if he's doing well and it's kind of funny in a sick way how eager he seemed to be. Like he was just playing golf for the first time not doing something as sinful as this.

Changkyun's hand was still pumping up and down his shaft and coupled with the wet sensation on his sensitive bulb, Wonho's string snapped. He came heavily, spraying his essence on Changkyun's face. He shivered through his orgasm, feeling thouroughly satisfied. Changkyun stood up, wrinkling his nose at the sticky residue stuck on his cheeks and shoulder. Wonho laughed and rummaged around his desk. He took out a packet of wet wipes and cleaned him off.

After he was done, Changkyun jumped on him while wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed Wonho enthusiastically. Wonho chuckled around the kiss, endeared. Changkyun pulled away for a bit, staring at him. "I'd like to keep learning." he whispered, cheeks rosy. Wonho laughed. "Would you like it better if you became my boyfriend?"

Changkyun's eyes widened in disbelief before it scrunched up into a happy smile. "Yes."

He kissed Wonho on the lips again. "I would very much like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed /hides/
> 
> P.S. sequel anyone? I'm thinking the real thing and maybe a few kinks. (/o\\) I'm so sinful...


End file.
